1. Field of the Invention
Medicine and surgery and particularly surgical instruments and devices such as retractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,732; 3,196,865; 3,542,015; 3,858,578 and 4,143,652 there are shown various types of instruments and devices which may be used as retractors during surgery. Each of the above-noted retractors includes some sort of means clamped to a fixed support, such as the operating table. However, none of these devices are suitable for use to retract certain organs such as the liver if for no other reason due to the difficulty in assembling, adjusting and positioning the retracting portion of the retractor. In the past it has been necessary for a nurse or other attendant to hold a liver manually out of place during the entire time that the surgeon is working which might be several hours. This can be physically exhausting. Those prior patented devices which are primarily used for holding wounds or incisions open during surgery are not suitable for use for holding a liver out of position because the sharp edges could lacerate the liver. The present method and retractor device is suitable for retracting the liver during surgery.